Dandelion's Magic
by 0Blossom0
Summary: a test is given to the friendship of Carly and Sam This is a story where friends become bestfriend and bestfriend become lovers SEDDIE This is ONESHOT!


**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or in anyway affilated with it.  
Rate is K**

**Dandelion's Magic**

_I. Cannot. Believe. This. _Sam thinks as she gapes at the girl who is accompanying her. She is her new friend who just moved here from Yakima.

"You are not mad are you?" She says as she grabs her smoothie from the counter by one hand and paying for it by the other hand.

As the girls make their way through tables towards the door to leave the store Sam finally finds her voice and say, "me? Psh. I'm not mad."

Carly glances at Sam and looks down, "I knew it, you are mad and upset with me"

The girls leave groovy smoothie and walk towards park.

Sam sighs, "trust me I am not mad or upset and even if I was it would be because you said you won't go."

Carly replies as Sam drinks her passionate peach, "I don't know, it's just so weird."

Carly and Sam sit down on the bench looking over at small hills covered with dandelions making the hill appear colourful and brightening anyone's day as they go by, but today Sam doesn't feel so brightened up.

Sam says slowly, "you have to go, he asked you"… "Guys like Freddie may not take rejection well," she adds

Carly stares at her friend and sighs, "Sam...—"look I know Freddie since kindergarten and he has never asked any girl to dance before, which means he likes you," Sam interrupts Carly.

Carly drinks her smoothie strawberry splash, "but Sam it just a stupid dance and I was not even thinking about going."

Sam smiles and replies, "change of plans, did you get the dress to the dance though?"

Carly looks at her friend drinking her passionate peach smoothie, "Sam please don't change the subject and everyone knows you have a massive crush on him for a.….while now."

Sam looks down and frowns, "everyone but him."

Carly leans back and put her hand on her forehead speaking dramatically, "why..oh why Freddie thou so clueless."

Sam laughs at her friends' melodramatic act. Peaceful silence follows Sam's laughter as the girls look up at the white and grey clouds. Carly breaks the silence by saying, "point is I just moved here and it's only been a month and I am not so close to anyone but you and isn't there like golden rule written on some stone that "Thou shalt not interfere with your best friend's crush," Carly says changing her voice and air quoting the golden rule.

Sam laughs and says smiling, "aww…I'm your best friend"

Carly hits her friend's arm playfully. Sam and Carly hug finding best friends in each other.

"Okay so we are best friends for life right? –Carly nods—so isn't there like another rule to put your best friends before you?" Carly opens her mouth to reply but Sam pushes Carly's smoothie towards her mouth and interrupts, "Also, this is your first dance at this school so just go and have fun for me and yourself."

Carly smiles, "hey hey don't you know me always-follow-the-rule-girl and I am following the rule, I am putting you before me" Sam finishes her passionate peach smoothie and aims and throws her cup in the recycling can few feet away from where they are sitting.

"Just look at us," she says as she watches the cup going inside the can, "we are squabbling like typical teenage girls and on a subject like who goes when usually it's like I go"

Carly still drinking her strawberry splash, "your right…hey wait I am so not squabbling and I am most definitely not typical"

"You will be all right with this?" Carly asks worriedly

"I be cool with it," Sam replies staring at the trash can.

Carly smirk, "wouldn't be jealous at all?"

Sam grins and looks at her friend, "not at all –Carly stares at her best friend dead in the eyes—okay okay…maybe just a little curious."

Carly laughs, "Sam you are really a good friend…..I am just pure terrible"

Sam hugs Carly, "no…your not---"Hi Sam, Hi Carly"

Girls get startle by the deep voice behind them. They turn and see Freddie and Jake are smiling down at them.

Sam replies, "H-Hey"

Carly amuse at her best friend's stutter and replies as well, "hey guys, you scared us"

Jake smiles at Carly, "sorry, we didn't mean to" Carly smiles back

"sam, I have to ask you something.." Freddie says smiling shyly

Sam melts at his smile and couldn't help but wish to touch/poke his dimples.

"What?" Sam ask wondering what could it be

Carly has a flashback

"So, Freddie who are you taking to the dance?" Carly ask

"I'm thinking of asking the girls of my dreams but I….uhh….not sure how to ask her..." Freddie replies.

"ooo who is she??" Carly ask curiously

"Just certain someone…and don't think I won't tell you…you will know when I figure out how to approach her and get away with what I want rather than getting killed," Freddie replies laughing

Carly laughs, "I have an idea on who are you referring to but take my advice and hurry up and ask her before someone else takes it"

"You know what your right and I will go and ask her…I just need some time to figure something out," Freddie says as he rushes out of Carly's apartment

Carly smiles broadly and stare out the window dialing Sam's cell phone number.

---End of Flashback ~~~

"I was wondering if….if..yo-you…," Freddie says pausing as he wipes his sweaty hand on his jeans

"you were wondering?" Sam ask growing curious by the second

Freddie takes in a deep breath and basically yells out, "will you go to spring dance with me?"

Everyone is stunned at Freddie's outburst but no one is more surprised and shocked than Sam.

Suddenly Sam's stunned face changes into a big bright smile but she suddenly frowns and turns to Carly and asks, "So he never asked you?"

Carly smiles brightly and shakes her head.

Sam turns to Freddie and says, "Yes" as she jumps into his arms. Guess dandelions and brightening Sam's day to full shine.

---The End

**Author's Note**  
_It feels so weird to call myself author anyway please review and speak what you think about it and any future improvement  
I'm thinking about writing Freddie finding courage to ask Sam out to the dance it will be related, if you like the idea of it and tell me if I should wrte._


End file.
